


Beautiful Boy

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Graves is a bit of an asshole in the beginning, Hurt/Comfort, I Want To Believe, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut, but I choose to believe, but he is a softie, could be canon compliant, the diner scene, we don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: "The man I warned you about is getting closer". He sees understanding fill Credence's face. "It will be too dangerous for us to continue meeting."





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic detailing Credence and Graves' first meeting and their relationship up until Grindel!Graves

The boy is perfect, exactly what he is looking for. The Barebone woman and her followers have been upping their activity in recent weeks, becoming more vocal, more visible. Every block has posters or some starving orphan handing out propaganda. It has the whole of Congress on edge. New York is a powder keg and all they need is for Grindelwald to show up and ignite the whole thing. Graves knows it’s just a matter of time before the dark wizard shows up. A man of Grindelwald’s devious brilliance would not overlook the potential of the current climate in Manhattan.

The situation needs to be defused. Seraphina had vetoed his plan of infiltrating the Second Salemers. But as Director of Magical Security and Head of Magical Law Enforcement he had already gone ahead with his plan, it was well within his authority to do so, however controversial making exceptions to Rappaport’s Law was. However, he soon found that infiltration by a witch or wizard wouldn’t work. Goldstein, one of his most promising aurors, couldn’t even last two weeks before snapping and attacking the Barebone woman. It had been a shit-show, losing a talented auror and the reprimand from Congress and the President had left him smarting, his pride wounded.

Now, standing across the street and watching his target he was determined. Having an informant already on the inside was preferable to wasting another auror on this thankless case. Luckily for Graves, Barebone’s son just so happened to be a squib. He had been informed by the team of obliviators who were sent to clean up Goldstein's mess. To confirm their suspicions, he purposefully brushed against the boy one morning, passing the group of zealots on his way into the Woolworth Building. He had felt a dull spark, a pathetic thing really. But that weak spark was all he needed. After observation, he concluded that the boy, Credence, was exactly what he needed, weak of character, open to suggestion, desperate for any positive attention and non-too bright.

He isn’t a needlessly cruel man but he is a pragmatist, a patriot who has dedicated his career, his life, to protecting American witches and wizards. He will protect his community from any and all threats, be it Grindelwald or the Second Salemers, and the boy across the street will help him.

***

“Tell me boy, would you call the feeding of the five thousand witch craft?”

“Sir?” scarred hands tremble in the wake of a simple question.

Unwilling to repeat himself Graves just raises a questioning brow and waits. Not paying any mind to the people forced to move around him on the busy sidewalk.

“Th-that is blasphemy sir. The Lord performs miracles not -.”

“What is the difference between a miracle and witch craft then?” Graves cuts in.

When it becomes apparent, from the terrified look on the squib’s face, that he won’t be getting a response Graves grips the boy’s skinny bicep and leads him through the crowd to an alley. A few concealment charms give them all the privacy they need.

“Now, you were about to tell me why Jesus was not a witch despite evidence to the contrary”, he knows he is not a patient man but he needs to keep a level head with the boy. “I brought you here” waving a hand, indicating the dank alley, “so we may discuss some of the finer points of scripture. So please my boy, do not be afraid” he tries for soothing but knows he has missed the mark. “My name is Graves, and I wish to hear your views on such matters.”

“Wha-…Why? Sir” brows furrow in genuine confusion.

Is it really so hard for the boy to believe someone wants to hear his opinions? Stupid question! Of course it is, considering where he grew up.

“I’m not trying to trick you Credence” he says lowly, taking a slow step towards the cowering boy.

“How, how do you know my name sir?”

“You’ll find I know a lot about you Credence. I know that you are a very special boy.”

He watches for any changes in the boy’s face, any recognition of what Graves is alluding to, but nothing. Is there anything going on behind those wide, fearful eyes?

“I know you have always felt different, felt like something ‘other’, that people don’t understand you.” Still advancing he reaches out slowly. “You are not alone Credence. There are others like you. You don’t need to feel this way.”

He can see hope blooming across the boy’s feature. Oh, how easy this is. So desperate for a life he can’t even comprehend. Taking one of the boy’s scarred hands in his own Graves gently runs his hand over the calloused skin, smoothing and soothing. He hears a wet gasp, and when looking up he sees the wonder and awe on the squib’s face.

“I can help you Credence”, he implores, “you can have everything you’ve ever dreamed of. I just need your help. Will you help me my boy?” Laying it on thick Graves grips the back of the boy’s neck, rubbing his thumb across soft, downy hair on the nape of his neck.

“Anything, Mr. Graves”, Credence sighs, tilting his head into Graves’ palm.

Thankfully Credence’s eyes have slid shut in pleasure so he misses the triumphant smile and the predatory glint in Graves’ eyes.

***

"Any developments?" he tries to keep it brusque and business-like. These clandestine meetings have been going on for weeks and he hasn’t gotten anything useful out of the boy. If he thought Credence was capable of deception he would think the squib is being deliberately obtuse, drawing out their meetings, always finding an excuse to meet again. He needs information on the church but it had fast become clear that Mary-Lou does not entrust Credence with any valuable information. And to his own great frustration Graves continues to meet with the boy. He should have severed ties with Credence when he discovered how useless he was, but there is something drawing him back every time.

“We’ve expanded our canvassing routes Mr. Graves, sir, out into Brooklyn. Ma says her flock is growing daily, more people are seeing the truth and God is leading them to her.”

“I thought the point was that she was leading the people to God?” His disdain for Mary-Lou has grown exponentially since these meetings with Credence began. Rather than test Credence’s faith in his mother or in his God, Graves asks, “Why do you think more people are flocking to your church?” As he speaks he gently takes trembling hands in his own and magics away the hurt.

“M- Ma says that the witches in Europe are growing bolder, she says there is a growing number of suspicious deaths reported in the international newspapers. Soon the witches will come here.”

He grunts in response. The Barebone woman is sharp, she’s paying closer attention to the disturbing goings-on in Europe more than Congress. If she is on the right track then she has the potential to be very dangerous indeed. Suddenly, weeks of frustrating meetings and meaningless conversation don’t seem so fruitless. Credence has given him some insight after all. He gifts the desperate boy with a rare smile. The way Credence’s eyes go wide and his breathing becomes shallow, makes him smirk. This is another little part of their meetings. The boy is infatuated, it’s clear as day. He has encouraged this, hoping to inspire devotion that might lead to more pertinent information. After all Credence is desperate to please.

Holding the healed hand Graves presses a kiss reverently to Credence’s palm. He pulls the boy forward, Credence easily falling into his arms, he’s so thin. Wrapping an arm securely around the boy’s waist Graves lightly trails his fingers underneath that sharp jaw. He can see the boy’s pulse jump, he gently rests his thumb over the pulse point on his throat. He’s feeling generous today and decides to throw Credence a bone.

“I don’t know if I have ever thanked you properly for giving me all of this information”, he whispers in his most seductive voice, dragging his lips across the shell of Credence's ear. “I am so very grateful”, he can feel a shiver run through Credence, his boy is deliciously responsive. “I want to thank you properly.” Slowly, deliberately he presses a closed mouth kiss to the corner of Credence’s mouth. If he wasn’t embracing him the boy would have collapsed to the ground as his knees give out. Rather than huff in annoyance Graves chuckles, the boy can be awfully endearing sometimes. Delicate hands come to rest upon his chest. Not knowing how to ask for what he wants Credence wordlessly leans forward, eyes half-lidded. Deciding to finally just take what he wants Graves captures inexperienced lips and licks at their seam. Gasping in shock, Graves wastes no time in licking into Credence’s mouth. It’s clear the boy is a novice but it isn’t unpleasant. Credence eagerly follows his lead, so trusting and willing.

He moves his hand to the small of Credence’s back, pressing them flush together. Credence groans and instinctively bucks his hips. Taking advantage of the boy’s distraction Graves sucks on the plush, pink tongue and firmly grabs a hold of Credence’s ass. The high keening sound from Credence is unexpected but not unwelcome. The boy’s intense responses to the smallest amount of stimulation has Graves salivating at the possibilities. Silencing Credence’s whimpers with a firm kiss he lets go of the boy’s rear, instead lightly cupping his crotch. Pale, thin fingers grasp desperately at his suit, most likely wrinkling the fabric. Still firmly pressing the lithe body to his own Graves slowly applies pressure pressing into his crotch with the heal of his palm. Credence opens his mouth but Graves quickly silences him devouring any noise the boy might try and make.

It’s made awkward by the fact that Credence is fully clothed but Graves can make do. He curls his fingers under Credence’s balls and presses down on the sensitive perineum, rubbing harshly. The body in his grasp wriggles trying to relieve the overwhelming sensations but Graves just holds him closer, massaging that small, intimate area. It must be maddening for Credence, the pull of rough fabric over sensitive flesh, to be so close yet denied skin to skin contact. His body goes soft and pliant beneath Graves’ ministrations. During this time Graves’ cock had stiffened in arousal and anticipation. He now presses his hard-on against Credence’s thigh.

Deciding to relieve the poor boy Graves slips his hand into ill-fitting trousers. Credence is rock hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Keeping their lips glued together Graves swiftly brings the boy to orgasm with efficient pumps of his fist. The strangled scream that escapes Credence's raw mouth is maddening. To have such a wanton young thing at his disposal will surely drive Graves mad with lust.

Before Credence can recover Graves is unceremoniously pushing the boy to his knees, uncaring of the wet ground beneath them. He watches the squib melt as he runs his fingers through roughly shorn hair. Those dark eyes looking up at him so full of trust, so innocent, despite everything that has been done to him. What’s one more violation? The boy won't even know. He'll be begging for more. Not wanting to think about what he is doing any longer Graves swiftly open his fly and guides his cock to press against Credence's swollen lips. Keeping a firm hand on the back of the boy's head he pushes past those sinful lips and is engulfed in the virgin wet heat. He groans in ecstasy Just resting his cock in the boy is heaven. He had forgotten how good this feels, being a workaholic does have its draw backs. Credence is gripping his hips desperately trying to accommodate Graves’ impressive girth. Tears have gathered but not yet fallen from those thick, girlish lashes. Drool is dribbling down the boy’s chin, giving him a truly debauched appearance.

Without pulling back even an inch Graves pushes forward, wanting to test how much the boy can take. He’s surprised when he hits the back of Credence’s throat without the boy gagging. Looking down and seeing those lips circling the base of his cock almost has Graves spilling his seed. He pulls back, relieving some of the overwhelming pressure on his cock.

“My good boy”, he croons, “my Credence”. There is no missing the dilated pupils. Graves feels the throat around him constrict as Credence tries to swallow. It seems the boy has a thing for praise. Not really surprising. It does however, surprise Graves how much he enjoys petting the pretty creature beneath him. Running his hand through thick hair and caressing satin soft skin is causing him untold pleasure. It’s something about the boy, he projects a neediness, a desperation that someone with a hero complex like Graves cannot resist. Gripping Credence’s head firmly with both hands Graves proceeds to brutally fuck into the boy’s mouth, setting a demanding pace. The inexperienced squib has no hope of keeping up with Graves. He passively kneels and taking what Graves gives him. Praise Merlin Graves had cast a discrete Muffliato charm, his groans mixed with the squelching and gagging would have undoubtedly drawn unwanted attention. It slips his mind to warn Credence when he is about to cum. So lost in the sensation he spurts down the boy’s throat, pressing Credence’s face firmly to his crotch when he tries to wriggle free. Graves leaves his softening cock in the boy’s mouth, unwilling to relinquish the intoxicating heat just yet. He praises his boy, brushing hair away from sweaty skin, dragging his thumb over sensitive lips covered in spit and cum.

When he finally does pull out fully Credence reels back falling hard onto his backside, gasping for breath. He’s obviously confused as to what has just happened but Graves doesn’t speak as he tucks himself away and smoothes out his suit. He knows Credence will go along with whatever he suggests, so easily swayed he is. “You’re quite a talented young man Credence.” The only response is a wide-eyed stare. “You have been a great help so far Credence and I hope you will continue working with me. We still have important work to do together, you and I.” He offers his hand and smirks when the boy eagerly takes it. No harm no fowl, Credence is so blissfully unaware of his own mistreatment, he really has no normal point of reference to judge things from. Well Credence’s loss is his gain. “Until next time my boy” and with that he disapparates, leaving behind a bewildered and confused Credence with dirty knees.

***

Their little meetings become more frequent after that. Like a moth to a flame Graves can’t keep himself away. He can longer lie to himself and claim it is for gathering intel on the Salemers. Credence has not been able to provide him with any concrete information for days now. But still Graves comes to the alley and heals his broken boy. He listens with ever growing fury as the boy recounts his day, oblivious to his own inhuman treatment. They still meet in the alley but on occasion they take lunch together. Graves enjoying the quiet, thoughtful company, his only respite from the gradually mounting pressure of work. The killings in Europe have stopped, an eerie stillness has settle over the old world. Many fools in Congress are celebrating this lull, as if it is a win. Graves knows better. His worst fears soon to be realised, as rumours spread of Grindelwald’s movement West. The last time Graves stood on the edge of a precipice was 1914 and no one was prepared for what followed, he fears the same again.

Lost in morbid thoughts only Credence’s timid voice rouses him, “Is everything alright Mr. Graves?”

What to tell him? Does he dare share his fears with his boy? Graves has learned a great many things about Credence Barebone during their meetings. Above all the boy is kind, but he is also a brave, resilient soul and smart as a whip. A surprisingly worthy opponent to Graves in a battle of wits. He allows a small smile to cross his lips, thinking back fondly on their time together. With Grindelwald's arrival their meetings will cease, Graves, undoubtedly a target, will not risk Credence in the coming bloodbath. Abruptly he speaks, "The man I warned you about is getting closer". He sees understanding fill Credence's face. "It will be too dangerous for us to continue meeting." The hurt that flashes across Credence's face cuts him deep. His boy will no longer look at him, he just nods his head brokenly.

Leading Credence out of the diner Graves draws on all his auror experience, he must be stoic for Credence. But looking into the fathomless depths of brown feline eyes Graves' determination crumbles. He grabs hold of Credence wrapping the boy up protectively and apparating straight to his apartment. If they are to say goodbye Graves will do it right. He has committed so many wrongs against Credence Barebone, but he will give him this, a proper goodbye. 

***

Sweat drips from his temple as he holds himself mere inches above his lover. Fingers laced and pinning Credence's hands above his head. Graves stares deep into those intelligent eyes. He has never felt such intimacy with another soul. He is buried so deep in his love it's as if they are one. He grinds deeply, coaxing his cock to hardness once more. He has cum in Credence twice already tonight but he has not pulled out, softening and then stiffening inside his boy, unwilling to separate from him. Credence is no fool, he can sense Graves' desperation and clings tightly to the auror. Both men understanding the finality of this meeting. 

The air is heavy with the smell of sweat and sex. Graves cannot bare for this night to be over. Danger surely lies ahead; the wizarding community will have to face some tough questions yet all Graves can think about is keeping Credence safe. How is it that he this squib has become the most important thing to him? He will continue to monitor Credence from a distance, make sure Mary-Lou doesn't get too carried away in her punishments. The thought of him, once again, alone in the world is almost enough to break Graves. A desperate need to spirit Credence away from here, to somewhere safe, has taken hold of Graves before. But Graves would have to go with him to ensure his safety and he just cannot abandon his work, his team. Leaving MACUSA without a Graves, at this time, would be catastrophic, people would surely panic. For the first time in his life Graves resents his position, his own sense of honour. 

Delicate fingers tracing his furrowed brow bring him back to himself. Looking down, Credence is wearing a worried expression. Unable to reassure his boy with words Graves leans down to suck a bruising kiss on a jutting collar bone and he slowly starts circling his hips once more. Credence groans, but not like before, "Something wrong my boy?" Graves asks, not stopping the undulating of his hips.

"Pl- Please Mr. Graves, I, I'm so full" he whimpers.

Pulling back slightly Graves can see where rivets of cum ooze from Credence's puffy hole, even with Graves' cock plugging it. 

"Shhh. Its ok baby boy, I'll kiss it better."

Before Credence can parse the meaning of his words Graves pulls out and flips the boy onto his stomach, getting his knees under him so that pert ass is presenting itself to him. Graves can't look away from where his seed is steadily leaking from Credence's asshole. The boy's thighs glistening with sweat, lube and cum. Without thinking Graves delivers a sharp slap to one cheek, relishing how Credence rocks back, groaning for another. He obliges and soon Credence has a very tender, very red ass. Without warning Graves bends forward and licks a stripe form Credence's sack up to his hole. The sob from Credence is a thing of beauty. Desperate to hear more Graves dives back in, thrusting his tongue past loosened muscles and licking his seed from the drenched walls of Credence's asshole.

Thank Merlin for the Muffliato charm around his room, the neighbours would surely be worried if they could hear Credence's screams of pleasure. Graves himself, is not a very vocal man in the bedroom but the sheer eroticism of his coupling with Credence has dissolved him into a puddle of moaning and nonsense talk. "You like that my boy?" he pants between licks, "You taste so good, you have no idea." He must look a mess, hair in disarray, cum and lube smeared across his lips and chin but he doesn't care. He wants Credence to see the effect he has on him. That Credence is only one who can cause Graves to unravel completely. Despite being stretched and loose, the boy's hole still desperately tries to grip Graves' tongue and pull him in. Their bodies desperate to be ever closer. 

***

The morning eventually comes. Graves didn't sleep a wink, unwilling to lose even a second with Credence. He held his boy while he slept fitfully. Now Graves looks into sleepy, hooded eyes, knowing this may be the last time he gets to see Credence like this, sleep-soft and pliant, seemingly content, maybe even happy. Running fingers through mussed hair he reassures his lover "I will go with you to the church and make it seem as if you were there the whole night."

He knows Credence is uncomfortable with magic being performed on his family but the boy won't argue, they both know the beating he would get if Graves doesn't intervene. The knot in Graves' stomach tightens painfully. Leaving Credence with that woman, letting him stay in New York, which will surely become ground zero for Grindelwald's attack, pulls at Graves' conscience. But there is nothing he can do, his hands are tied.

Getting dressed, its near impossible to keep his hands off of Credence. Graves ends up dressing the boy, running his hands up and down his arms, fixing then re-fixing his collar. There is no use delaying though, they are out of time. 

***

Graves had planned to discretely obliviate Credence along with his mother and sisters. But when the time comes he finds himself unable to do so. He selfishly wants Credence to remember him. There is no one who knows Graves like Credence does. If Credence forgets their time together Graves fears he will lose this version of himself. All the softness, the compassion that Credence brought forth in him will be gone. 

They exchange no words when parting, just a simple press of lips. The church bell breaks the moment between them and before he can do something stupid and rash Graves forces himself to leave, refusing to look back at his love.

Rather than going to work Graves heads to a no-maj speakeasy, desperate to fill the sudden emptiness. He will look back later and replay that morning in his head, over and over. If he hadn't had let Credence go, if he hadn't gone to drown his sorrows, if he hadn't had that final drink, would he have been able to fight off Grindelwald? Would he have been able to save his beautiful boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with the way this turned out (which is unusual for me! :P)
> 
> I'd love to know what people think. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Im on tumblr urban-caesar.tumblr.com


End file.
